The invention concerns an adjusting device which has a carriage, at least one guide element on which the carriage is movably mounted, a shifting device for moving the carriage, and a securing mechanism for securing the carriage in a desired position.
Such adjusting devices are used in the machine building industry, for example for packaging machines, for converting of the machines from one packaging size to another. In this process, end stops and/or other machine parts, for example, are moved with the adjusting device and repositioned for the new assignment.
In such known devices, adjustments are made by hand with a tool, or in a motorized manner. In addition, a securing mechanism or lock is provided to secure the repositioned carriage of the adjusting device in its new location. The lock normally is a securing screw or the like. In order to simplify making adjustments, the adjusting devices include counters, for example for counting the revolutions of a spindle of the device.